Big Mac
Big Mac *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 2 *'Type': Harbour Tug Big Mac is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Usually, because he is one of the strongest tugs, it means he is supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. Bio Big Mac can come across as a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold, despite his tendencies to be macho, gruff and tough at times. He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually (but not always) remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close, almost brotherly friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and thick-headedness ocassionally frustrates him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone makes fun of him. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. Big Mac is, without doubt, an essential character to TUGS. He is the second strongest harbour tug of the fleet and despite his sometimes abrasive manners, he can be kind and gentle. He is always willing to help out someone in trouble, and uses his great strength to help whenever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate (does not speak in the TV version) *Trapped *Jinxed *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions (only appears in the VHS Version) *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *Mistaken Identity *The Race *Heat Wave (cameo) *Ship In Distress (mentioned) *Naval Manoeuvres *Ten Cents' Busy Day Trivia * His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage; it is not to be confused and has nothing to do with McDonald's famous sandwich (some believe his name change for Salty's Lighthouse was made so as not to interfere with a lawsuit from McDonald's). In Salty's Lighthouse, Big Mac is called "Big Stack". * His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust, although, prior to his sale, he was so damaged that his hull had completely separated from the rest of his body. ** The model was repaired shortly before sale. He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was briefly reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March, 2014. Voice Actors * Sean Barrett (TUGS) * Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) * Keiji Fujiwara (Japan) Gallery Image:Big Mac - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture Image:IMG 7458.jpg|Big Mac's model Image:BigMac'smodel.PNG|Big Mac's promotional model BigMacWarrior...png|Big Mac as seen in the opening credits Image:Tugsbigmac.jpg BigMaccrossRegatta.png Big Mac 5.png Image:BIGMACJinxed.png Image:Big Mac 3.jpg Image:Sunshine72.png|Big Mac run aground in Sunshine (episode) HighTideBigMac1.png Image:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg|Big Mac and Warrior Image:BigMac&Grampus.JPG|Big Mac and Grampus Image:BigMac.png Image:Big Mac.png File:BigMacinUpRiver.jpg File:Big MAC name.png File:BigMacWarrior.png File:BIGMACTENCENTS.png File:Sunshine11.png File:Sunshine110.png File:Sunshine111.png File:Sunshine127.jpg File:Trapped16.jpg File:Trapped18.jpg File:Trapped20.jpg File:Warrior Book 1.jpg|Big Mac on a barge File:Pirate (38).png|Big Mac with Zug File:Pirate (35).png File:Warrior7.png File:Warrior5.png File:BigMacUpRiver...png File:Biggcityfreeze3.jpg File:Big Mac and Vienna.png File:StarBuildingGhosts.png Hw01.PNG File:UpRiverBigMac3.png File:BigMacUpRiver1.png JinxedBigMacOJDeleted.PNG File:Isaiah.png|Covered in coal dust from High Tide BigMacUpRiver..png BigMacTrapped...png BigMacRegatta.jpg|Big Mac towing the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus GhostsBigMac4.png GhostBicMac3.png GhostsBigMac2.png GhostsBigMac.png GhostsBigmacandOJ.png File:Race7.JPG|Big Mac as seen in The Race Tcbusy03.jpg|Big Mac (left) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day Tcbusy04.jpg File:IMG 7459.jpg|This close-up of Big Mac allows his stubble to be seen easily. IMG_7519.jpg|Big Mac prior to the sale, notice the severe damage to his body. bigmacfacemasks.PNG|Big Mac's Face Masks External links * Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists